This Hunger
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Written on a whim! Chase makes Kimiko an offer that she can't refuse. The hunger inside won't let her. But if she accepts his offer, she will be half of what she's wanted to be. Kinda sucky...


**I'm just gonna write… I feel like writing.. But I've updated most of my stories already, so I feel like just winging it and writing whatever!**

**Uh….**

**I'll put the title at the end I guess….**

Kimiko collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Her body dripped with sweat and her limbs ached with newly forming bruises. She clutched the earth beneath her, clawing into the ground. Her fingers bled ever so slightly from scrapes and cuts upon her knuckles. Her breaths came in low, shallow gasps as she struggled to remain conscious.

Her attacker approached her calmly, slowly, purposefully. They stared down at her, their eyes scanning her defeated and dejected form. Kimiko looked up at them, her eyes pleading for mercy. A cruel and wicked smirk played upon the face of her attacker.

"Please…" she gasped, trying to stop her eyes from rolling back into her head, "Don't… Please… I…" Her head was spinning as her attacker squatted down beside her.

Chuckling darkly, chase took a lock of her hair in his hands. He let it slip from his fingers as he inhaled her scent upon the hair. Smirking, he hissed to her in a voice reptilian like ice, "You are weak." Kimiko bit her lip and closed her eyes, praying he would make her death quick and he would show her mercy.

Chase touched her cheek and mused, "Perhaps if you did not focus so much on your appearance you would be half the warrior the others are…" Kimiko scowled at him, but doing so hurt her face where she was sure he had broken her nose. Chase, grinning devilishly, leaned in, brushed his lips upon her earlobe, and whispered in her ear, "If you truly wish to make something of yourself… I am always willing to take on new students…"

Kimiko knew not to trust anything he said. He was an evil and conniving man, and she knew of the mind games of which he was capable.

"You do want to be strong…don't you, Kimiko?" he asked, tauntingly licking her neck. He chuckled lowly and whispered, "It's what you've desperately wanted… You want to show the others that you're strong enough to defeat them… You long to be the best and be the one who receives all the praise…"

Chase chuckled once more and said, slowly snaking a hand onto her neck, stroking her throat, "It is in that way which you and I are so alike… You want so desperately to be the best…" Chase placed his forehead against hers, and he gazed into her eyes.

"I can help you realize your dream, Kimiko…" he hissed temptingly, "I can teach you powers beyond your wildest dreams…"

"All you have to do…" he whispered, leaning in closer to her, his lips coming closer and closer to her own, "…is say you'll be mine… Forever…"

He kissed her. Kimiko couldn't move away from him, she was too weak to defend herself now. All her bruises cried out to her, begging that she join him. Her conscious screamed to her that should she accept his offer, she would become the most powerful woman alive. But he would also be separated from her friends. She would never be able to return to the life she knew. She would be forced to turn her back on all the things she once loved.

And as Chase moved his lips against hers and pushed his tongue against hers, Kimiko felt herself torn between what she loved…and what she wanted. Chase panted as she began kissing back, her tongue fighting with his for dominance. The victor was decisively Chase, and Kimiko knew her answer once he pulled his lips from hers.

Reaching a hand up to touch his face, Kimiko stared into the golden eyes of death. Chase smiled slyly at her and he whispered, "What is your answer, my sweet…?"

"I _do_ want to become strong…" she whispered, "I want it more than anything… but…" chase pulled his head away from hers as she said that fateful word, "…Not in the way you have become strong…"

Chase's smile fell into a scowl. Kimiko slowly pulled him back into her and placed a kiss upon his lips. Her tongue slithered into his mouth and she moaned softly as she danced with a monster.

Chase pulled away and a grin synonymous with evil splayed across his features. He grinned at her for a time and then kissed her neck. Kimiko moaned softly and clung to him, clinging to the high he gave her when he showed such passion. Chase smirked against her flesh and whispered to her, "Perhaps you can resist my methods…"he nipped at her jugular, earning another moan of pleasure from the helpless Kimiko, "…But let's see if you can resist my love…"

And giving her one final kiss, Chase left the battered and love struck Kimiko where she sat. Kimiko knew she shouldn't want it, but her heart desperately begged for Chase. She could never be strong enough if she refused his teachings, she knew and accepted that. But watching him leave, she struggled against the hunger of lust burning within her. There was just something so wonderful about being with such a dangerous man, and it made her desperate to have that wonderful high he gave her. She wanted the passion, the romance, the love. She wanted everything that came with being the lover of the emperor of evil.

She'd never be the woman she wanted to be. So long as she needed the love Chase had to give, she would only be half. Never whole. Never more. As long as she was weak to his power of seduction, Kimiko would struggle to find the lies from the truths and she would struggle to feed the hunger burning deep inside of her whilst retaining the life she once had…

**Um…. The title will be…**

**This Hunger…**

**I like that!**

**When I get bored, I need to write… And so I wrote this!**

**WOOH!**

**Tell me what you think. This was done on a whim, so… I'm listening to music.. It inspires me!**


End file.
